Apocalypse Now-ish
by fate-has-laid-a-hand
Summary: "I hope the world doesn't end tomorrow. Because if it does, I'll never be able to just lay here with you ever again." - Cade. Oneshot. Based off the theories of December 21st, 2012.


_A/N: Just a __**very**__ short little one-shot dedicated to the "end of the world" on Friday. Got the idea while talking about the apocalypse with my friends._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious but I asked Santa for it this year so let's see how this goes.**_

"The world's supposed to end tomorrow."

"I know. You scared?"

"No. Are you?"

"Not in the least."

You both fall into a comfortable silence, staring up at the cloud filled sky. It's a chilly winter afternoon. The date is December 20th, 2012 and you're lying in the frost covered grass with the girl you love.

Your girlfriend slips her hand into yours and you hold onto it tightly. "What if we die?" She asks quietly.

"Then we die," You answer with a shrug. Another few moments of silence pass.

"Do you think we will?" She turns her head to look at you, dark orbs meeting your bluish green eyes.

You look back at her for a minute before shifting your eyes back towards to sky, running your other hand along the cool grass. "No," You say simply.

She nods a little, snuggling against your side. "I hope we don't," She softly tells you. "Because if it did, I wouldn't be able to do this anymore."

You look at the small red head by your side. "Do what?"

She closes her eyes, draping an arm around your waist. "Just lay here with you."

You can't help the smile that appears on your face. "I love you Cat," You drop a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too Jade," She grins, hugging your waist tightly. For a small girl, she has a strong grip.

"We won't die though," You assure her, tracing patterns on the back of her shoulder with your fingertips.

She opens her eyes and once again, her eyes meet yours. "How do you know that?"

It's your turn to grin at her. "Because I'm Jade West and I know everything."

Cat playfully pokes your side then kisses your cheek. "That's very true," She agrees.

About thirty minutes pass before you and your girl decide to stand up. You drive her back to her house and the car is mostly quiet the entire time. When you pull up to the front of her house, she softly pecks your lips.

"See you tomorrow?" She asks hopefully. You reach out and poke her stomach.

"I'll see you then," You tell her with a smile. She smiles back before getting out of your car and walking up to her house. Before she steps through the door, she turns and blows you a kiss. You respond with a small wave.

You start the car back up and on your way home, you sure as hell hope the world doesn't end tomorrow.

Because if it does, the one thing you'll miss the most is that red head's sweet little smile.

You'll miss the way her eyes sparkle when she's happy and the way she says your name when you show up at her house at midnight with a bag of gummy worms and her favorite Disney movie.

You'll miss her hugs and her kisses and the way she always smells like French vanilla.

You'll miss her bubbly personality and you'll even miss the way she insists on calling you Jadeykins.

You pull over to the side of the road, make a U turn and drive back to her house.

If the world does end tomorrow, then you at least want to be with her when it happens.

You both had been through so much together and had finally found a common ground to settle on.

She's the best thing that's ever happened to you and you love her with all of your heart.

So, you go back to her house. She throws her arms around you when she opens the door.

You both go up to her room and watch Christmas movies together. She gets you to watch Santa Paws with you and you wrap your arm around her shoulders when she cries during the sad parts.

You fall asleep in each other's arms.

The world doesn't end up exploding or anything the next day. But you have come to the conclusion that you want nothing more than to be with this girl until the day you die.

And that's worth thinking the world's going to end.


End file.
